50 Bucks Says
by Dyslexic CSI
Summary: "Twenty bucks says Tony gets Kate to kiss him by the end of this week," Abby smiled sweetly at McGee and waved the rolled up note in front of him. "You're on," he challenged her, "and who knows, maybe this time you might just win," he teased her.


**Disclaimer: **I own nothing... All belong to CBS and DPB

**A/N:** Okay so this was a jumbled up idea in my head and as I sat down to write it all kinda started making sense and this is what came of the organised mess in my head. Hope you guys enjoy it.

* * *

**50 Bucks Says**

Kate and Tony stood in the centre of the bullpen, their faces inches apart and chests heaving rapidly. It was a heated discussion, that McGee, had cleverly chosen not to get involved in, and Gibbs, had been absent to witness. Abby and Ducky had stood behind the petition of Gibbs's desk, just in case they needed to duck for cover. The air cackled with intensity and no one said a word as they all waited for round two to start. This, whatever it was, had been going on for weeks and everyone had placed bets unbeknown to the two involved, that Kate would eventually land up going out with the Italian male gigolo.

When she was absolutely certain that Kate was not going to get physical and hurl anything at Tony, Abby came out of her hiding place and made her way over to McGee. She pulled out a twenty-dollar bill from her right pocket and concealed it in her hand. She focused her gaze on the pair again and a risqué smile made its way to her lips. She rolled up the note until it could not be rolled anymore, and offered in McGee's direction. She looked around warily before she spoke up.

"Twenty bucks says Tony gets Kate to kiss him by the end of this week," she smiled sweetly at him and waved the rolled up note in front of him.

McGee looked uncertainly from Kate to Tony and back to Kate. He was sure she would have told him something this big. She had told him about Ari coming onto her when he had held Ducky, Gerald and her hostage in the morgue last year, and when Ari had kidnapped her and taken her away to his safe house a few months after the first incident. So this, he was sure, was not a big deal. She was not interested in Tony. He would have seen it coming, with all that time they spent together on cases and in the field.

It was already Thursday, and with the way Kate and Tony had been behaving in the last few weeks he was sure he was about to lose one of these days. He was about to pull out a twenty from his pocket and hand it over to his Goth lab tech girlfriend, when he decided he wanted to risk it. It was a bet, if he lost to Abby now, he would make sure he'd collect later. He had collected quite a bit in the last few weeks. A smile spread across his features and his green eyes twinkled with glee.

"You're on," he challenged her, "and who knows, maybe this time you might just win," he teased her.

They were both drawn out of their conversation on the side when they heard Tony's extremely loud comment directed at Kate.

"Oh, come on Kate, you know you can't resist me," he was brash, and smug and it only served to enrage Kate even more.

"In your dreams, DiNozzo," she replied smoothly, her eyes blazing with anger and embarrassment.

Tony inched forward slightly, while Kate stood her ground, refusing to be bullied by the senior agent, resulting in the distance between them to diminish even more. He could feel her breath, coming in short pants, on his lips and his eyes were closed automatically as he waited in anticipation…

The entire bullpen was quiet, and everyone on the third floor had their eyes trained on the Kate and Tony. His ears were buzzing and his heart was hammering in his chest. "So this was what it felt like to have Caitlin Todd's full attention on you," he thought to himself and cursed that he had never tried anything of this sort sooner.

A few seconds had passed and it felt like an eternity to Tony, still waiting for Kate's response. Abby was doing silent victory dances around McGee and Ducky had a confused look on his face. Surely, Anthony and Kate had not started a relationship behind their boss's back, they should know better with the silver haired man's infamous Rule 12. McGee was not sure just how to react to the scene before him, so he stood there, simply waiting for something to happen.

"Kate," Tony's voice was strangled but he showed no sign of discomfort of their positions or any sign of letting up anytime soon, "I am asking you, don't let me suffer any longer," she heard the plea in his voice, and she was disconcerted by the way he had asked her to put an end to his distress. That and the fact that they were in a very public place and everyone's gazes were settled on herself and her co-worker.

McGee was the first to see what was to be his winning chance… again. Gibbs had just stepped out of Director Morrow's office, a determined look set on his face. Clearly, their meeting did not go well, and it looked like Gibbs was not in a mood for any kind of fooling around for the rest of the day. As he strode toward the railing of the top floor, Gibbs's attention was peaked by the lack of the usual noise level that indicated business was going on as usual. As he approached the steel railing, he saw the reason for the silence of the entire third floor. His day was getting from bad to worse and he wondered when it would come to an end.

The junior agent did not miss the look of pure aversion on his boss's face, before he realised it, and masked it with his usual unreadable expression. His intense blue eyes, however, were alight and his heart was racing in his chest. The trip from the top floor, sown the staircase to where Tony and Kate were standing at, took less that a minute, and Gibbs was now directly behind DiNozzo. Tony was a dead man, and for once McGee actually felt sorry for the senior agent.

Another moment of absolute silence followed before a 'thwack' was heard. Granted it was harder than the usual ones, but Gibbs had intended to smack him upside the head with a lot more force than he had just done. Tony's eyes flew open and his hand automatically made its way to the back of his head, where his boss had just smacked him.

"Won't happen again, boss," came the line that followed the thwack, as Tony rubbed his head.

Dissatisfied with the closing scene, the onlookers quickly returned to their desks, before Gibbs caught them and delivered smacks to the back of their heads. Abby had stopped doing her victory dance and retreated to her lab, without saying a word, but only after McGee had taken the twenty-dollar bill from her. He did win the bet, after all.

"Thanks Gibbs," Kate acknowledged the help he offered without her having to ask him.

"I need coffee," was the reply he gave her before he made a beeline for the elevator and to his caffeine dealer two blocks away.

* * *

This might be a one-shot or if I get any better ideas it might grow into something else. I'm not sure yet.

For those of you waiting for new chapters for Knight in Armour and No expectations... I am working on it...

To my beta... I didn't send this to you cause I know how you feel about Tony and I simply coulndn't put you through that pain. LOL

Okay thats it folks.

If you've gotten this far, please leave me a little note, as it really improves writing skills and technique

HR


End file.
